Wiki Słodki Flirt:Chat/Logs/16 March 2014
03:53 Jako takla.. 03:53 Ale jednak.. 03:53 Coś tam ją przypomina.. 03:53 emm 03:53 wali od niej światłe mxD 03:54 Jak od Kopra. 03:54 xD 03:54 TRUE 03:54 Moja córka? 03:55 Abby, ma córo, chodź tu do mnie! ;y; 03:57 lol xD 03:58 shiru 03:58 kiedyś będziezs miała czas 03:58 to może to poprawisz (tyy) 03:58 teraz nie ma czasu 03:58 bo sie spoznia na lekcje xD 03:58 ale jak na razie to może być już no ładnie wyszło 03:58 emm 03:58 tylko z tym tłem zmaściłaś no xd 03:58 (emo) 04:19 ._. 04:19 nasze dwie wikie 04:20 są pierwsze xd 04:20 wgl 04:20 ciekawe jak wyglada 04:20 ranking tera o-o 04:20 Ale ta Abcby duza na telefonie. (lag) 04:20 o-o 04:20 Abby* 04:21 Emm ? 04:22 http://pl.eldarya.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia hmm 04:23 no bo co tu mozna zmienic hmm 04:23 . 04:23 myslicie ze bedziemy se jakas maskotke 04:23 zalatwiac na eldarye? hmm 04:23 Fajnie by bylo ;u; 04:23 Jakiegos elfa czy co... 04:23 XD 04:23 Lorda w rajtuzach 04:24 xDD 04:24 WEZ 04:24 WIEM 04:24 WYCIAC 04:24 lorda 04:24 jak robil 04:24 mostek 04:24 w gaciach 04:24 i wlepic 04:24 jakos maskotke 04:24 wiki 04:24 "Gaciusz pospolitus w okresie dojrzewania" 04:24 (xDD) 04:24 BOZE XD 04:25 ale tego to jeszcze nie było, nie? xD Lord nowy gatunek mentusostwa tworzy 04:25 (nie moge) 04:25 LOL 04:25 I wez 04:25 lord 04:25 robiacy mostek 04:25 wlepiony 04:25 na wiki 04:25 "Witaj,bede twoim przewodnikiem" 04:25 xDD 04:25 (nie moge) 04:25 (lol) 04:25 Lozna to na wiki famili zrobic... 04:25 (szok3) 04:25 (xDD) 04:26 Tak na glownej.. 04:26 xDD 04:26 XDD 04:26 booozee xDD 04:26 aktualnie mamy takie powitanie hmm http://pl.eldarya.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Welcome-message-wall-user 04:27 i tak wlepic tam lorda 04:27 i taki dymek zrobic 04:27 ze on cie wita 04:27 (nie moge) 04:27 (xDD) 04:27 TAK 04:27 BOZE 04:27 TAK 04:27 pacze 04:27 czekamy D 04:27 XD 04:27 aktualizacje na wiki 04:27 To bije wszystko na glowe (xdd) 04:27 i pacze 04:27 jakie błędy 04:27 ludzie zgłaszają 04:27 http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140314172102/pl_/images/f/f9/Dziwny_bug.PNG 04:27 ja pitole (nie moge) 04:28 albo na wiki familii wlepic ryjca lorda na glownej albo w powitaniu ;D "Ejjj,ale nie mentusimyyy ;DD" z takim lordowskim usmiechiem (xDD) 04:28 a gord paczy przez lustro obserwuje i facepalmuje (nie moge) 04:28 Boze 04:28 liso 04:28 zrobmy to 04:28 o-o 04:28 jak boga kocham o-o 04:28 w powitaniu 04:29 chociaz na wiki famili 04:29 go dac 04:29 wyciac 04:29 i go dac 04:29 o-o 04:29 tak w rogu 04:29 z dymkiem 04:29 o-o 04:29 OOO 04:29 albo 04:29 pamietacie 04:29 to zdjecie z fb ? 04:29 ta poza lorda 04:29 (xDD) 04:29 Nie. 04:29 to dac 04:29 xD 04:29 to w klapkach? 04:29 Nom 04:29 XDD 04:29 (lag) 04:29 no dobra, a co na to lord? o-o 04:30 A kogo to obchodzi (xDD) 04:30 nieważne 04:30 XD 04:30 Wkurzy sie,fochnie i bedzie mi emosil na gg. XD 04:30 Lord bedzie mial niespodzianke 04:30 jak jeszcze 04:30 kiedys 04:30 wbije 04:30 wgl 04:30 (f) 04:30 emosi ci na gg ? 04:30 pewnie spiskuje 04:30 chce 04:30 odejśc 04:30 tak? 04:30 o-o 04:30 a to mentus pierdzielony 04:31 xD 04:31 Nie... (lag) 04:31 ;D 04:31 co ja pacze xD https://scontent-a-cdg.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-prn1/t1.0-9/1978846_811593982201214_1953174995_n.jpg 04:31 * MrauuCat doladowuje Nyai PA 04:31 Co to jest? (xdd) 04:32 https://scontent-b-cdg.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-prn2/t1.0-9/1897947_809563932404219_929550450_n.jpg o-o 04:33 https://scontent-a-cdg.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-frc3/t1.0-9/10003876_809563052404307_706266664_n.jpg (imp) 04:33 ,,Na zawsze razem" xD 04:33 O...O 04:33 Co to... 04:34 Ja pierdziele. (ff) 04:35 ahahah xD https://scontent-b-cdg.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-prn2/t1.0-9/1794531_1456409514592036_1604281907_n.jpg 04:35 ta ksiazka jest do gory nogami xd 04:36 Chciala robic za madra. XD 04:36 https://scontent-b-cdg.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-prn1/t1.0-9/1920559_1456361507930170_240972677_n.jpg tak mentusy używają parasolek 04:36 xDD 04:36 (xdd) 04:37 zw 04:38 Jj 04:45 o-o 04:45 Mruku 04:45 widziałeś pytanie 04:45 na które odpowiedziała Lui 04:46 na asku? xD 04:46 04:46 ahahahah do tego jakiś znajomy wpadł i nie ogarnia 04:46 (nie moge) 04:49 Mruku 04:49 nie zostawiaj mnie 04:49 zniknęli wszyscy 04:49 gdzie wy 04:49 DL 04:49 D: 04:50 Wątek:139620 04:50 ja pitole 04:50 (f) 04:52 widziałem 04:52 XD 04:55 Mruku 04:55 pzryznaj się! 04:55 zjadłaś familię 04:55 (szok3) 04:55 szo? :ooooo 04:55 Nie jestem sobą 04:55 zjadłem snikersa 04:55 ale ... nie familie ;o 04:56 ale dzie wszyscy no o-o 04:56 a to mentusy 04:56 (szok2) 04:56 na familii też ich nie ma 04:56 ja robie napis 04:56 xD 05:01 z. 05:01 o-o 2014 03 16